


Valkyrie

by ViveMemorLeti



Series: The Chaos Effect ✇ [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, Bird/Human Hybrids, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon? Somewhat heard of her problematic as, Cerberus - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Game: Resident Evil 2, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Experimentation, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Maximum Ride, Memes? In umbrellas economy? Fuck yeah, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, REMAKES PEOPLE, Resident Evil 2, Resident Evil 3, Resident Evil 3 Remake Spoilers, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Talk of Future events, Timelines? fucked bc I said so, Touch-Starved, Trauma, Why Did I Write This?, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, emotions are difficult, long fic, my sad attempt at humor, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViveMemorLeti/pseuds/ViveMemorLeti
Summary: In which a lost girl and her faithful companions attempt to save humanity from themselves and a Rookie Cop falls for the Valkyrie of the Arklay Mountains.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine, Carols Oliveria & Original Character(s), Claire Redfield & Original Character(s), Jill Valentine & Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s), Sherry Birkin & Original Character(s), if you squint
Series: The Chaos Effect ✇ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754677
Kudos: 5





	Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ashamed to admit that I've never played any of the games, but watched enough gameplay that I just had to try this out. I want to try and cross the timelines because there's no way in hell these guys didn't bump to each other at some point but we'll see how it goes.

**If humanity couldn't find chaos**

Her brother had told her this many times, many years ago, and yet, even now, the words rang true. It was a fact now that was written deep in her bones, soaked in her blood, in her memories, and now those around her. Humanity was never- had never been, a peaceful race nor will it ever be, for they crave battle and the unattainable thrones of the Gods they worshiped. She had seen them belittle each other, cast fake smiles, and form packs so fragile they fell apart within a moment's notice. There was no loyalty between them. There was no sanctuary in their ranks. She had seen them turn their backs on each other and the young when danger was present, The kind where death smiled at you as if you were old friends, his head tilted as he beckoned you to his side. She had seen humans and their claims of evolution, boosting that their intelligence exceeded their ancestors, claiming to be the genius of this planet when all she saw were the same animals with the same thirst for violence that now knew how to create stronger weapons, much more potent weapons. 

**Then they will _create_ it.**

Weapons like the T-virus and G-virus. 

She had seen what those creatures could do during her in the woods near The Mansion. She had watched through the eyes of her Cerberus as they, Umbrella, did terrible things to the family- to the others that had been brought in. She watched as slowly killed their own kind with their experiments as her own punishers had done to others like her and had almost done to her. She had watched- hurt and helpless- as they experiment on the animals, and cried as their minds twisted, and flatlined under the weight of the humanities malic and hubristic curiosity. She watched, distraught, as the S.T.A.R.S team's invaded The Mansion, watched and directed Cerberus to leave the survivors ammo, guns, and herbs at their disposal. Anything to help the good ones out.

" _We should keep our distance- this- is this wise_?" The Third growled. _"What will this do for the pack? What will this do for you, little bird?"_

_"Humans are all the same,"_ The Second mourned. _"They will hurt us again; they will hurt you again, little bird."_

_"Times change, but people do_ _not little bird_ _,"_ The First reminded with a hum.

"Hush," she had said instead, body leaning against The First. Her fingers clenching her injured side; their own escape did not come without consequences, even years later. "Trust me."

_"We do for you are ours-"_ The First started, fierce in his watch.

_"- and we are yours and this is why-"_ The Second continued, withering in the shadows.

 _"-We would follow you anywhere."_ The Third finished, maw bloody from battle.

_"But you see what we cannot; You have distanced us and not shown us the universes' ties and so, we worry little bird."_ They sighed in unison. 

"Trust me, Cerberus; Trust me and wait." And they did.

She watched with The First faithfully by her side, as the other two guided the women and men to the helicopter, watched as they fought the Tyrant until she couldn't anymore and paid the price.

She watched as she guided The First to follow the helicopter as The Third hide her deep in the woods, away from prying eyes after others came to search for her. She watched as The Second salvaged whatever he could from the flames. 

_"You are hurt, you are hurt, little bird, lay down, hurt,"_ They yelped.

"I'm alright, it's alright, see?" She reached out, embraced them, soft silk against frazzled skin. Their minds merged and tangled tight enough to hurt.

 _"Good, good, good,"_ They sighed, pressing against her. The relief was evident in their actions as they all came together, finally, as one. _"Safe, safe, love you, keep safe."_

"Yes, yes," She laughed, hands as gentle as her mind. "I am safe, now come to me and let me show you what Time has shown me."

**But remember, that no matter what, there is _good_ in them.**

She trusted her brother and his wisdom. She trusted him enough to heed his warnings, to hide from the world that created her, to watch and help from the shadows, because that was what he would've wanted of her- because she knew that there were good people out there and what better way to use her ability than to help people, right?

But as she looked down at the chaos below her, watched as people she tried so hard to save for the past few days- _hours_ turn against each other, she wondered if they were truly worth saving.

  
She wondered if there really was good in them.


End file.
